Plasma processing chambers can include an upper electrode and a lower electrode. The upper electrode typically faces a substrate support adapted to support a semiconductor substrate during plasma processing. During the plasma processing, power is supplied to one or both electrodes to activate the process gas and produce the plasma to process the substrate.
Plasma etching can be performed in plasma processing chambers to etch selected materials provided as layers on a semiconductor substrate. The processing conditions are chosen so that the plasma etches desired features in the layers.